No te olvido
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Kaoru ha muerto. Kenshin ha huido. Siete años despues un ex hitoriki regresa al cementerio de Tokyo para decirle a la persona que ma ha amado algo muy importante...


No te olvido  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ahora estoy aqui, frente a ti. Frente lo que queda de ti. Tan solo una fria piedra que guarda el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Me arrodillo hasta la altura de tu nombre y lentamente comienzo a trazar las letras con los dedos.  
  
"Himura Kaoru"  
  
Lentamente las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Aquel nombre me hizo soñar, sonreir, anhelar, y ahora me hace sufrir, sollozar y llorar. Kaoru, oh, mi dulce Kaoru, ¿porque tuviste que irte? ¿Porque tuviste que enfermar? Oh, Kamisama, ¿porque me arrebataste lo que en vida representaba felicidad?  
  
Oh, Kaoru.  
  
No se como es que tu moriste primero que yo. No lo merecias. ¿Fue por torturarme? ¿Fue para terminar mi suplicio? ¿Fue como castigo por las vidas que arrebate? ¿Fue para recordarme que la muerte se alza siempre a mi alrededor? Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru...  
  
Mi boca seca lo hace resonar una y otra vez contra tu fria lapida. Como te extraño. Y otra vez tu nombre acude a mis labios: Kaoru...  
  
¿Como fue que tu entre todos enfermaste? Si, todo empezo hace ya diez años. Tres despues de nuestra boda. Cuando comenzaban a sanar mis cicatrices, cuando pense que el pasado me habia dejado de perseguir me di cuenta que siempre que hacemos algo tenemos que pagar un precio. El mio fue perderte.  
  
Comenzo como un simple resfriado. Luego vinieron las fiebres, a veces delirabas por semanas completas sin poder bajar la temperatura que lentamente abrasaba tu cuerpo. El doctor Genzai habia muerto. Megumi no conocia ninguna cura, solo podiamos ayudarte a soportar el dolor.  
  
Y yo como un completo imbecil alli sentado a tu lado, siempre, sin poder hacer nada, tan solo viendo como te consumias. Como te alejabas de este mundo tan lentamente. ¡Oh! Claro que no fui el unico afectado, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sano, Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, todos sentimos ese terrible dolor al verte asi. Despues de todo tu irradiabas esa energia tan especial que te hacia querida para todos.  
  
Mientras aquella enfermedad te corroia por dentro, acabandote, mutilandote tan dolorosamente, todos nosotros sentiamos aun esa energia tuya. Pero ya no igual, se estaba apagando, tu vida se extinguia lentamente frente a nuestros ojos y nosotros ahi, sin poder hacer nada. ¡NADA!  
  
Oh, Kaoru...  
  
Como sufrias, recuerdo tu sonrisa que siempre nos ofrecias como un tesoro, mientras el dolor te mataba, tu nos sonreias para calmarnos. Asi eras tu, Kaoru. Como te extraño.  
  
Nosotros, los que teniamos que ayudarte nos quebratamos ante tu dolor. Al final tu eras la que nos terminaba ayudando. Despues de aquella terrible fase, la fiebre desaparecio, pero estabas demasiado debil, no dejaste de enseñar te dedicaste a tus alumnos en cuerpo y alma, aun en medio de tu enfermedad.  
  
Y yo alli siempre. Tras de ti. Cuidando, velando, protegiendote, y ahora ni el mismo Battusai el destajador podia hacer nada para ayudarte. Eras tan fuerte.  
  
Despues ya no podias levantarte de la cama. Megumi, Misao, Tae y Tsubame venian a visitarte a diario... diario... sin faltar un solo dia. Recuerdo que Tae comenzo a enseñarte a bordar. Misao y Tsubame tambien aceptaron intentar aprender. No se de que hablaban yo me recargaba simplemente en la puerta con mi espada, como si con eso pudiera protegerte. Pero no podia. Tu mal no se podia combatir con una simple espada.  
  
Y alli pasaste varios dias. ¡Como odiabas tu habitación! Querias salir, pasear... respirar aire fresco. Pero no podias. Incluso llego un momento en que la aguja pesaba demasiado para ti. Ya no podias hacer nada, ni tu ni nosotros. Excepto rezar por que Kami se compadeciera de nosotros y te devolviera tu salud.  
  
¡Oh, Kaoru!  
  
Luego comenzo lo peor de todo. Ya no sentias dolor. No tenias fiebre. Pero ya no eras Kaoru. Olvidabas nuestros nombres, los confundias. A veces no sabias quienes eramos. No sabias ni tu propio nombre. Llorabas la mayor parte del tiempo y luego comenzabas a hablar de las luciernagas rosas. Ahora asi le decias a los petalos de Sakura.   
  
Despues ya no decias nada. Simplemente te quedabas alli, tendida en tu cama... sin decir nada... tus ojos vacios... mirando a ningun lugar... sin ese brillo tan especial que antes tenian. Y peor aun, ya no mirabas a nadie, a nadie le hablabas, tu sonrisa habia desaparecido. Nuestra Kaoru ya habia muerto. Su escencia se habia extingido y su espiritu quebrantado. Lo unico que te ataba a este mundo era tu cuerpo.  
  
Kaoru... A veces yo le rezaba Kamisama. Ya no que te devolviera la salud, eso ya era imposible. Tan solo... tan solo le pedia que todo terminara rapido, no soportaba verte asi... Aquella jovencita de ojos color mar tan alegre y energica, convertida en una especie de muerta. Porque estabas muerta. Un cadaver que respiraba. En eso te habias convertido.  
  
¡Oh, Kaoru!  
  
Te veias como una roca frente al mar, inmovil, sin emociones, sin alma ni energia. Solo ahi, soportando la embestida de las olas. Pero lo que soportabas era solo la carga de tu enfermedad.   
  
Y esa imagen atormenta mi mente, junto con otras que me provocan dolor. Pero ninguno tan intenso como ese. Ni siquiera cuando Tomoe murio. Y suena extraño que yo, frente a tu tumba, venga a hablarte de aquella mujer... Tan diferente a ti... tan ajena... tan extraña.   
  
Solo eran unos cuanto años de diferencia entre ustedes dos cuando las conoci. Ella tenia un par de años mas que tu antes de morir. Antes de ser asesinada... antes de que yo, que jure protegerla, acabara con su vida... Oh Kaoru.  
  
Tu casi tenias su edad la primera vez que te vi. Eran solo unos años los que las separaban. Pero habia milenios en cuanto a su personalidad. Tomoe era demasiado callada, hogareña, silenciosa, fragil... Tu en cambio... Eras fuerte, energica, alegre, decidida. Tu eras quien hacia las preguntas. Tomoe pensaba en todos los matices de las respuestas.  
  
Pero te amo mas a ti. Quiza fueron todos aquellos golpes en la cabeza lo que hizo que me enamorara asi de ti. Sin querer me rio, mi risa resuena macabra en el cementerio, tan falsa... Tan hueca... como un gemido... si, un gemido, me estoy ahogando en ellos.  
  
Me alegra que no puedas verme Kaoru, te sentirias decepcionada de mi. En cuanto tu moriste abandone el dojo y me hice vagabundo de nuevo, ya no tenia nada que me atara a un lugar... otra vez. Si no aprendes del pasado estaras condenado a repetirlo... ¿Ese fue mi error, Kaoru? ¿Amarte? ¿Por eso te perdi? La vida no es justa...  
  
Soportaste tres años esa enfermedad, eras tan fuerte.  
  
Fue Tsubame quien te vio primero muerta. Estabas igual que siempre... No, ya no. Tenias los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa tan hermosa tal como la recordaba, en tu rostro estaba plasmada una infinita paz. Te veias hermosa, habias vuelto a ser nuestra Kaoru. Pero que precio tuvimos que pagar por ellos. Habias muerto.  
  
Creo que mas de la mitad de la poblacion de Tokyo vino a visitarte. Y tambien vinieron de otros lugares. Saito, Yutaro, todos los amigos que te conocieron. Pero... ¿de que servia tenerlos reunidos si te habiamos perdido? Como quisiera estar a tu lado, Kaoru.   
  
Hace mas de siete años que no tengo un lugar fijo para vivir. Creo que esa es mi condena. Hace dos años encontre a una jovencita siendo atacada por unos ladrones. Algo en mi hizo que la salvara. Tenia el cabello pelirrojo y no tenia mas de 20 años.   
  
Pero lo que mas me impacto en ella fueron sus ojos... sus ojos azules como el mar con esa mirada inocente... identicos a los tuyos. ¿Era ella acaso una copia tuya que creo el destino para atormentarme? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un invento de mi mente? Jamas lo sabre. Pero hizo lo que tu. Me ofrecio quedarme en su casa.  
  
Por un segundo pense aceptar, pero esa frase volvio a mi mente. Si no aprendes del pasado estaras condenado a repetirlo... y tambien Ginei "Un espadachin sera un espadachin hasta el fin de sus dias..." Eso fue lo que me hizo negarme. Casi podria decirse que hui de ese sitio, de ésa joven, pero mas que nada trataba de huir de mi pasado, lastima que no lo logre.   
  
Solo faltan algunos años para que cumpla medio siglo... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Como es que alguien como yo puede vivir tanto? ¿Acaso para ser un juguete del destino? ¿Para ser torturado?  
  
Oh, Kaoru...  
  
Volvi a Tokyo despues de todo ese tiempo, solo para visitarte, visitar tu tumba. Mirar de nuevo tu fria lapida... Que interes tan vano... ahora tengo dos tumbas de las personas que ame. Una aqui, en Tokyo donde reside mi corazon. Y otra en Kyoto, donde se quedo parte de mi humanidad.  
  
Pero no vine a contarte historias sobre tu enfermedad. Ya que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sin embargo tambien sirvio para probar que lo que venia a decirte era cierto. Solo tres palabras, solo eso vine a decirte y... aqui yo dandote una conferencia de tu muerte...  
  
Sin embargo eso era parte del mensaje, porque lo que intento decir con todo esto Kaoru es solo una cosa que quedo reflejada en mi relato...  
  
No te olvido...  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
